


The Misadventures of Wesson and Smith

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Dean, BAMF Sam, Gen, Ghosts, No Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, WIP (work in progress), You Have Been Warned, character list subject to change, gen - Freeform, power!Sam, tagging along as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU All Dean Smith wanted was to graduate in peace. But between the new weird kid that thinks he can see dead people and the spirit that is apparently haunting Lawrence High, Dean just can’t catch a break…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need a little break from writing dark stuff so I'm writing this off to the side. In case anyone wonders, the title comes from ‘The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy’, an American cartoon show I used to watch before it was cancelled/taken off air.
> 
> Plus I've been dying to write a gen multi chaptered high school AU.

This year was it. Dean Smith was officially a senior. If he played his cards right, kept his head down, he could graduate in peace and finally get out of this hick town. Lawrence was a small town in Kansas. Dean grew up his whole life here. He knew most the names and faces of the folks ‘round here. As nice as it was, he didn’t want to stay and die in a town like this. Most folks did though. If you went up and asked most anyone they’d tell you proudly they’d been born and raised here, would probably stay ‘til they died of old age. Dean wasn’t like most people though.

He wasn’t like his ma who met and fell in love with pa in high school and got right on married out of school. His pa was a mechanic down at the town’s Garage and his ma stayed home tending to house duties. Somehow they got by on pa’s salary and ma’s own pa sent checks down to them every few weeks. It was a real simple lifestyle but there wasn’t any getting ‘round the fact that Dean’s ma and pa loved each other. 

Still Dean was shooting higher, ‘til he reached the moon high. He planned to graduate with a diploma and go to college out of state. California, maybe. He could take out the old ‘Pala and drive there, maybe visit a few states in between. 

Dean was by his locker eight minutes before the late bell would sound. He figured he had plenty time to lounge around a little before heading to class so he took his time unzipping his bag and fiddling with his lock. Jo Harvelle crept up behind him. Dean rolled his eyes and turned around before she could lay a hand on his shoulder. The look on her face brought a grin to his face. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you just can’t sneak up on me? It’s not possible, Jo. I’m the master of this stuff,” Dean said.

Jo rolled her own eyes as she continued to pout. “I don’t see eyes on the back of your head, Smith. I just don’t get it,” Jo complained. “You get the jump on me _all_ the time.”

Dean looked at her sagely. “A magician never reveals his secrets, young Padawan.”

“Geek,” Jo said fondly before swatting him on the back of his head. “Now tell me you got the calculus homework done.”

“Ow, seriously, Jo? You hit me and _then_ ask for my homework?” Dean rubbed his head before digging into his bag to take out his binder. He handed it over to her.

Jo rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before Dean could do anything. “Thanks. I promise I’ll have it back to you before lunch. It’s just…you know how Singer is about missing homework.”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha,” Dean responded. He went to zip up his book bag when he noticed how quiet and still Jo got. Dean peered up to his friend but Jo’s gaze wasn’t on him anymore. “What’s the matter, Jo?” Dean followed Jo’s gaze to the other side to where a kid with shaggy brown hair was staring at them. _Creepy_ , Dean thought. Wide brown eyes met his for a second before the kid snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked away from them.

“Did you see that?” Jo whispered to him.

Dean nodded dumbly still watching the kid turn fully around, fiddling with his locker. It looked like the locker was actually giving the kid some trouble. Dean sighed and stood up. “Watch my stuff for a sec, would ya?”

“Um, Dean? Wait. Where are you going?” Jo asked but Dean was already crossing the hall. He heard her sigh but if she said anything else, he didn’t hear it.

He was standing awkwardly beside the kid before he realized it. “Uh hey, kid. Need some help with that?” Dean asked crouching down to give the kid’s locker handle a sharp tug. “School’s lockers kinda suck. Ya gotta have a firm grip with these things if ya want ‘em to listen to you, ya know? Like…so!” Dean gave a final, hard tug and the locker swung open. The momentum knocked Dean on his ass. 

The kid looked between the locker and Dean, an impressed grin on his face. Helping him up, the kid said, “Thanks. Name’s Sam. Sam Wesson. I’m uh new here.”

Dean looked the kid, Sam, up and down. He was nearly as tall as Dean but his face was young. Dean marked him as a freshman. “Dean Smith,” he replied as he shook Sam’s hand. “New like what? To the school or town?” Like Dean said before. Lawrence was a small town and Dean was pretty sure he’d have remembered a Sam Wesson. Sam didn’t look like a person that Dean would forget.

“Both, actually,” Sam said with a nervous kind of chuckle.

Dean gave a rueful grin. “Well let me be one of the first to welcome you to our small, boring town.”

Sam laughed. “Thanks. The welcome’s definitely appreciated.” He began to upend his books into the locker. “I personally like small towns. The people are generally friendlier.”

“I guess,” Dean said. “Look, it’s a couple minutes before the bell rings. Why don’t I show you ‘round?”

“You’d do that?” Sam asked as he closed the locker and slung his bag over one shoulder. He turned to study Dean before shrugging. “I could use a hand if you really meant it.”

Dean looked back to see Jo still standing across from him awkwardly by his locker. He motioned for her to come over and she hesitantly picked up his bag before heading to them. Sam watched her warily. Dean caught the look with a raised eyebrow. “That’s Jo Harvelle. She’s good. Me and her been friends since we were kids.”

“’She and I’, Dean,” Jo corrected him. She looked Sam up and down. “So, you’re new here, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam said and extended a hand out. “Sam Wesson.”

Jo shook it with a smile. “When’d you move here?”

“A few days ago,” Sam replied. 

Dean took his bag from Jo and the three began to walk. “Lemme see your schedule.” Sam dug into his jeans and took out a neatly folded piece of paper. He handed it over to Dean who unfolded it and glanced down briefly at it before handing it back. “You’re in Calculus? Aren’t you a freshman?”

“Sophomore,” Sam corrected. He stuffed the schedule back into his back pocket. 

Jo shared a glance with Dean, clearly impressed. “Smart boy on our hands,” she said, nudging Dean roughly.

Sam blushed a faint pink and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m no genius,” he said.

“How old are you?” Dean asked with interest.

“Sixteen,” Sam said. “What about you two?”

“I’m ‘bout to be eighteen in a couple more months,” Dean replied then pointed to Jo. “Jo here just turned seventeen.”

“So you’re a senior?” Sam asked curiously. Dean nodded. “And she’s what? Junior?” The two both nodded. Sam sucked in a breath. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna get out of this hick town after I get my diploma,” Dean said. “Grew up my whole life in Kansas. Lots of people are happy here but this ain’t a life for me.”

“Not a small town boy?” Sam joked.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Nah, not so much,” he admitted.

They dropped Sam off at Singer’s. The Dean and Jo parted ways from there, Dean heading straight and Jo turning a corner. Time seemed to pass by sluggishly slow as Dean thought about Sam all through Government. All his life, Jo had been the only person besides his parents that Dean let hang around. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he couldn’t make friends or anything. In fact Dean was certain if he really wanted to, he could easily become ‘popular’. 

Dean had been popular when he was in middle school. He used to play ball at recess and he’d been pretty good. He was last out in dodge ball, he scored more points in basketball than most in his class. He chatted a lot to his peers and teachers. But that was before he realized he didn’t want this life in this town like all his other friends did. By the time middle school passed and he was introduced to high school Dean became quiet and serious.

His middle school friends drifted away slowly over the years but Jo had remained for some reason. Dean wasn’t sure why. Maybe in the back of Jo’s mind, she wanted out just as much as he did.

It came to a surprise to Dean when he caught sight of Sam at lunch. There were a couple different lunch times and since Dean didn’t share a lunch with Jo he hadn’t suspected he would with the new kid. Almost as soon as Sam saw Dean, he grinned and hurried over to the empty table where Dean was eating a homemade sandwich he packed in the morning.

“This place is cool,” Sam said as he sat down. “I’ve already made a ton of friends in Cal.”

“That’s awesome,” Dean replied, biting into his ham and cheese sandwich. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. He looked suddenly distracted and not by his food. He was peering just off to Dean’s right. Dean raised an eyebrow before putting his sandwich down and waving a hand over Sam’s face.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean asked but Sam didn’t answer. Dean followed his gaze over his shoulder. There was a near full table behind them. Dean couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the chatter and laughter that buzzed there. Behind the table was a blank wall. Dean blinked and turned back, wondering what was so interesting that Sam would miss what Dean was saying to him.

Sam stood up. “Sam?”

He snapped back to Dean with an apologetic look on his face. “Look, sorry to cut lunch short, Dean, but uh I really gotta go…to the bathroom. Something didn’t seem to agree with me apparently. Again I'm sorry,” Sam said and was already heading out before Dean could reply.

Dean stared down at Sam’s untouched tray. “Apparently,” he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's episode got me pumped to write some stories so yup.

Dean didn’t get to see Sam again until after school was out. He was by his locker trying to cram his books in when Dean walked over to help him. “Thanks,” Sam muttered as Dean picked up a book that fell out. Dean read the cover before handing it over.

“You a ‘horror’ fan?” Dean asked.

Sam grinned down at the title. “’Supernatural’ isn’t your typical horror book,” Sam informed him. “It’s about this ‘normal’ kid going through the changes of being a werewolf. Like how he doesn’t fit in right, you know?”

“So, what, the kid’s a freak or something?” Dean offered.

Sam sighed and stuffed the book back into his bag. “Or something.”

“Hey I didn’t mean anything by that,” Dean said, backing off. Dean had to admit Sam was acting a bit weird but then again he also didn’t mind hanging out with Dean. No one but Jo tried to get too close. Dean was still trying to figure the new kid out when Sam got to his feet.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sam said and they headed to the buses.

When they were seated in the back right next to each other, Dean decided to broach the subject. “So about what happened at lunch…”

Sam sighed and looked out the window. “I told you already, Dean. Something didn’t agree with me.”

“At lunch?” Dean asked raising an eyebrow. “What? Did you eat something earlier? ‘Cos you didn’t even touch your tray.”

Sam huffed. “Yeah. I had a bagel for breakfast. Bad choice I guess,” Sam said easily but he didn’t bother to meet Dean’s gaze. Dean wanted to call him out on the lie.

He leaned back instead and watched as cars passed by. “Yeah. Okay.”

The rest of the ride was in silence. 

 

 

Dean got home in time for dinner. He tried to push all thoughts of Sam to the back of his mind. Dean knew he should really be focused on getting through the school year with the least amount of drama possible. When he was asked if anything interesting happened at school, Dean lied through his teeth.

“Nope,” he said and shoveled as much rice as he could fit into his mouth, signaling the end of the discussion before it could start.

Dean finished his homework in record time and lay back on his bed to stare up at the ceiling. He should really consider dumping Sam while he had the chance. The kid just spelled trouble with a capital T. And from what Sam told him already, it wasn’t like he was in short supply of friends here. Hell, Sam seemed to just click in a small town like this. 

But for some reason, Dean knew he couldn’t do it. Dumping Sam that is. 

 

 

The next day was less awkward. Jo and Dean met up by Dean’s locker as usual. When Dean dared a glance to Sam, he saw that the kid was staring at them creepily like yesterday. He frowned when Sam noticed Dean looking at him, taking it as a cue to come over. 

“Hey,” Sam said to them both. He smiled. “I got my locker opened. Did just what you told me to do and it worked like a charm.”

“That’s awesome,” Dean said and clapped Sam on the back before he could help it. He dropped his hand quickly before it became awkward. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “So um I was wondering if you two were doing anything after school today…if you’d maybe uh wanna hang out or something? I know it’s kinda out of the blue and we’d only just met yesterday, but my mom’s gonna be going out with my dad tonight so the house will be…uh yeah.”

Dean frowned but before he could say anything Jo blurted, “Yeah as far as I know we’re not doing anything.” She elbowed Dean in the rib when he didn’t automatically agree with her.

“Yeah, not doing anything,” Dean grumbled.

“Great. Why don’t we take the same bus today to my house?” Sam asked excitedly, bouncing on his heels like a little kid.

Jo beamed. “That sounds great, Sam.”

“Awesome,” Sam said as the bell rang. “Okay, after school then, don’t forget.”

As soon as Sam left, Dean whirled on Jo. “Jo, are you insane? My mom expects me home after school.”

“Just tell her you’re going to a friend’s house today,” Jo said rolling her eyes. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t have friends,” Dean said. Jo looked at him pointedly. “Besides you,” he corrected.

“Tell her you’re staying at my place then,” Jo said easily. 

“But I won’t be. That’s lying.”

“Jeez. Honestly, Dean, you’re just a big drama queen. Then just tell her the truth,” Jo said sounding exasperated now.

Dean frowned crossing his arms. If he did that then he’d be considering Sam as a friend. The truth must have shown on his face because Jo shook her head. “You were thinking of telling Sam off weren’t you? No wonder you don’t have any friends.”

“That’s the thing, Jo. I don’t need any friends,” Dean told her. “Once I graduate it’s not gonna matter any.”

Jo rolled her eyes as they reached her classroom. “Look, we’ll talk about this later. I promise you. But just so you know, you’re not getting out of this,” Jo informed.

Dean groaned as Jo promptly closed the door on him.

The day dragged by too slowly for Dean’s liking. He found himself glancing at the clock every five minutes and had been reprimanded more than twice for looking bored. 

Dean saw Sam at lunch again. He looked distracted by a group of kids milling by the wall. Dean didn’t understand why Sam was so interested by them. They were just the usual bunch of freshman that liked to horse around. It took a moment for Sam to notice Dean watching him. When he saw Dean he smiled and waved before grabbing his tray and heading on over.

“Dude, I can’t wait to show you and Jo the Xbox. I got this awesome game we could all play,” Sam said.

“Sounds sweet,” Dean said. He watched as Sam took a huge bite of his nachos.

“Yeah it’s about aliens and crap. I’m kinda a sci-fi geek,” Sam said with a light flush. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah. I think you’d actually fit in pretty well,” Dean said.

“You think?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. Jo and I both like that sorta stuff,” Dean admitted.

“Really? That’s awesome,” Sam said. He dipped a nacho into the sauce.

Dean was about to ask what other game systems Sam had when Sam suddenly stilled. He looked distracted by something again. Sam stood up. “Uh be right back. Just remembered something,” Sam said before making a rush for the exit.

Dean frowned, standing up as well. This time he was going to get to the bottom of things. Dean followed after Sam into the hallway. He saw Sam at the end near the restrooms. A small group of girls were heading out as Sam stood awkwardly to the side, taking no notice of them even as a few glanced at him warily.

Dean could see Sam’s lips moving like he was talking to someone. He was too far away to hear what Sam was saying and he couldn’t see who he was talking to. Dean felt his heart hammer. Then suddenly Sam looked over to Dean. Caught out, Dean walked over.

“What’s going on, man?” he asked.

Sam sighed before rubbing his hands over his jeans. “I was going to tell you guys later, when you came over…”

Dean looked around, suddenly paranoid of eavesdroppers. “Tell us what?” he asked carefully. This felt like something he didn’t want to be told about.

Sam looked back to the closed bathroom doors before taking a deep breath. “I can see spirits,” he mumbled not meeting Dean’s eye.

“Um what?” Dean blinked, wondering if he heard right.

“I said, ‘I can see spirits’,” Sam repeated, louder.

“Yeah that’s what I thought you said,” Dean deadpanned. Sam was joking, right? It had to be a joke. “Funny, man.”

“I'm not joking,” Sam burst, his head snapping up so he could scowl at Dean. “I can really see spirits. Ghosts. Whatever you wanna call them. If they’re dead, I see them.”

“Dude, that’s ridiculous,” Dean exclaimed. “Quit pulling my leg, man, joke’s fucking over. It wasn’t even that funny.”

“It’s not a joke,” Sam said sounding exasperated. Dean couldn’t even believe he was standing here having this conversation. Dean turned around, fully intending to leave. He’d make an excuse later to Jo. Sam was definitely a weirdo. Before he could take a single step, however, the water fountain beside him turned on. Water sprayed out onto the floor by Dean’s feet.

Dean froze in his tracks. No one was even there. “What the hell?”

Sam just sighed. Then the door to the girls’ bathroom flew open by a sudden gust of wind that left Dean shivering. Wide eyed, Dean turned to stare at Sam.

“Marianne did that. She’s got a pretty hot temper,” Sam explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying really hard to keep this a simple story but...*shrug* We'll see I guess.

Dean stared at Sam incredulously for a moment. Sam was staring right back, serious as day, waiting for Dean’s reaction. “Y-you’re serious,” Dean sputtered finally trying to get a grip on reality. He felt two feet out of depth here, his eyes searching around for any sign of hidden cameras besides the security ones that had always been there. He found none and Sam was still waiting on him, eyebrows furrowed, lips pursed in a tight line.

“Dead serious,” Sam said crossing his arms.

Suddenly he looked a lot like Dean’s ma whenever she was waiting impatiently for Dean to stop lying in her goddamn face about something stupid. If he started to tap his foot…

Dean took a deep breath and glanced around again, making sure no one else was within earshot because this was crazy. Sam was crazy. “Look, Sam,” he began but Sam held up a hand, effectively cutting off whatever he was about to say. 

“If you’re gonna call me crazy, I don’t want to hear it,” Sam said. “And if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, fine. I’ll get out of your hair. Whatever.” He sounded bitter and resigned, like he’d been down this road before. Dean ignored the guilt trying to climb its way up. It was better this way. He didn’t need to get wrapped up in weird, freaky stuff when he was supposed to be focusing on graduating.

Dean shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he watched Sam start to leave. There was a slump in his shoulders as he walked past and Dean could tell by the look on Sam’s face that the kid was hoping Dean would stop him from leaving. But Dean wasn’t going to, even if his hands itched to reach for Sam’s shoulders. 

For the rest of lunch, Dean hung outside. He still couldn’t shake Sam from his thoughts. He wondered what really happened back there but after a moment of mulling over all the possibilities in his head, he decided he didn’t really want to think too hard about it. He chalked it up to a leaky faucet and a random breeze that found its way inside. 

Dean met up with Jo after school ended. Jo looked pissed as hell when she spotted him coming out of his last period. Dean sighed knowing full well he was going to get an earful.

“Look, I know you’re mad, Jo, really I do,” Dean said holding his hands up in a placating manner.

Jo snorted and crossed her arms. “Mad? Try pissed off. Dean, c’mon. I told you to wait.”

“Wait for what? You were going to try and talk me out of it,” Dean exclaimed. “And it was a good thing I didn’t. The kid’s a nut!”

“Really, Dean?” Jo looked unimpressed.

“Yeah, really! I’m serious. He thought he could see ghosts,” Dean said.

Jo paused at that, raising an eyebrow, looking at Dean like she thought he was joking. “I’m not making it up! He really thought he could see ghosts. He was acting funny at lunch today so I uh followed him to the bathroom,” Dean admitted rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“And, what? He told you to your face he could see ghosts?” Jo asked him skeptically.

“Yes! Exactly like that,” Dean said. “He’s a whack job, Jo.”

Jo pursed her lip. “Maybe he was just joking,” she offered.

Dean shook his head. “I wish. I asked if he was and he said he was dead serious.” Jo looked somewhat disappointed hearing that. Dean considered telling Jo everything that happened but from the hopeful look she kept shooting Dean whenever she thought he wasn’t looking told him it was probably a better idea to keep a secret, at least for now. He didn’t want her to somehow get suckered into this crap and be made to apologize to the crazy kid that thought he could see the dead.

When Dean got home he headed straight for his room upstairs and lay on his back on his bed. He was bored, having done his homework for the week already. He kind of wished he found out about Sam’s secret later because the Xbox sounded fun right now. Dean sighed and rolled over on his belly. He reached for his IPod on the nightstand, along with the headset he got last Christmas. He put it on and smirked as old school rock blasted through the headphones.

Dean made sure to avoid Sam the rest of the week, which wasn’t too hard considering Sam was doing his best to do the same thing. In the mornings before classes began, Sam would have his back to Dean as he fumbled for papers and notebooks. Dean did his best to ignore the annoying urge to help the kid. It wasn’t his problem. Sam wasn’t his friend. He also had to ignore the glare from Jo but Dean was getting pretty good at that.

He was just glad he didn’t share any classes with either of them. At lunch it was both easy and hard because instead of coming to sit at Dean’s table, Sam headed outside. Dean had always eaten by the wall by himself. Before Sam he hadn’t realized just how empty the table felt.

For two whole weeks, it continued this way. Then ‘it’ happened. It was a few days from Halloween. Dean was sitting in Singer’s AP Calculus class. He leaned back in his chair listening to his IPod, bobbing his head with the music. Dean wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble for having his IPod out. People rarely got in trouble because Singer, while gruff on the outside, was actually pretty laidback. He allowed a lot of things, especially on Test Days when everyone finished and handed in their tests.

A couple girls were gossiping to his right. Dean couldn’t hear them but he was good at reading lip. They were talking about the Halloween party a guy named Jackson liked to throw every year. Every Halloween Jackson’s parents went out of town and left him in charge of the house and every year Jackson threw the biggest Halloween bash. Everyone was invited. 

Dean rolled his eyes when the conversation turned to dresses and boyfriends. While anyone was allowed to go, Dean never went. Dean didn’t do big, wild parties. He didn’t do parties period. But he wondered if he should make an exception this year. It was going to be his last chance to do anything in the realm of crazy and he knew Jo was going to try and drag him along, using the same argument.

Sure enough, Dean was right.

“Dean, _please_? You’re going to graduate this year. It’s gonna be your last chance to do anything,” Jo said. “And it sounds freaking awesome.”

Dean snorted as they got on the bus. Jo had weaseled her way into having dinner at his house tonight. He could swear no one in his family could ever say ‘no’ to Jo. “As ‘awesome’ as it may be, I have this big Chemistry test to study for,” Dean said as he took his usual seat in the very back.

Jo trailed after him. “There’s always going to be tests, Dean,” she said, persisting on the subject.

Dean leaned against the window, trying to ignore her attempts to drag the conversation. Finally, he gave in. “If I say I’ll go, will you drop it?”

“Yes,” Jo agreed happily.

 

 

Sam sighed as he rang the doorbell. The door opened almost immediately and he was nearly knocked back by the sudden roar of music coming from inside the house. A tall looking senior looked him up and down with a grin. “Sup, Wesson,” Jackson greeted, clapping Sam awkwardly on the shoulder. Sam could smell the booze on his breath and tried not to cringe away.

“Hey,” he said stiffly.

He was pulled inside roughly. Stumbling forward, Sam caught himself just before he went headfirst to the floor. Jackson laughed and helped him upright. “C’mon, party’s back here.” Sam was then led into a crowded, completely trashed room. He looked around to see two couches, a coffee table, a stereo, a large screen TV, and a few expensive looking vases. It was definitely someone’s living room and Sam felt awkward.

Someone he didn’t recognize shoved a few beer bottles into his hand. Sam looked down at the drinks. They were cold, just out of the cooler and Sam was torn between just setting the drinks down somewhere and finding someone else to pass them along to. Sam was obviously not old enough to drink. In fact he was sure no one here was old enough.

He was about to hand it off to the first person that passed by him when he spotted Dean and Jo making their way awkwardly through the crowd. Dean was leaning on Jo, whispering something to her that Sam couldn’t hear from where he stood by the bottom of the stairs, just outside the room. Sam contemplated getting Dean’s attention. He missed talking to Dean and Jo. But it was Dean’s decision to end their friendship and Sam, while not happy, respected it.

Then Dean looked up. Sam didn’t bother to turn away. Dean would’ve recognized him anyway. There was a deer in headlights look on Dean’s face when he noticed Sam had been staring at him. It amused Sam to an extent. When Dean didn’t make a move, Sam decided he would just have to make the first. It wasn’t like they could really avoid each other in a place like this anyway.

Before he could take more than a couple determined steps, however, Sam heard a sudden shout. He whirled around, craning his neck to see a girl hanging halfway off the railing near the stairs. Heart hammering in his chest, Sam started to race up the stairs.

_Shitshitshit…_

The music suddenly stopped and Sam was sure everyone was watching in horror as the girl teetered between a fifteen foot drop. She clung to the rail but Sam could see the air shimmering from behind her and it looked like something was trying to _push_ her off. Sam gritted his teeth. Well wasn’t this just fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a tad creepy at the end...I dunno what happened. I didn't mean for it to end that way. :(

“HEY!” Sam shouted hoping to scare the spirit off. 

The girl startled looking up at him just as the air stopped shimmering. Sam panted as he made it to the top. He jogged over to help the girl down. She was shaking still and clung to his arms as he held her. Sam looked around to see a few people having congregated over now that the initial horror was apparently over. Sam hated how most of the party had watched in shock instead of trying to save the girl. He hugged her for a moment before reluctantly letting her go to take another look at her, assessing the damage. To Sam’s relief, other than looking scared, she was fine. Her red hair was a little disheveled though. 

“You going to be okay?” Sam asked.

The girl nodded. “Y-yeah. I think so. Thank you. My name’s Anna by the way. Anna Milton.”

Sam smiled. “Sam Wesson.” His smile turned somewhat sly as he extended his hand out for her to shake. “You know I don’t get to meet many girls this way.”

Anna laughed as she shook his hand. “Oh really? You could’ve fooled me. You seem like a natural hero, Sam Wesson.”

“I wish,” Sam said. “Come on, let’s get down to the party.” They made their way through the crowd and Sam had to wonder when all these people had made it up the stairs to watch. He took another look at Anna. Sam was glad he made it to her on time. Had he taken another minute, he was sure Anna would’ve been done for. “Hey uh Anna, I know this might sound like a strange question, but did you feel anything weird back there?”

Anna gave him a strange look. “Weird, how?”

“Well uh you know…like suddenly getting real cold? Or feeling like someone was watching you? Anything out of the ordinary really.”

Anna stopped, forcing Sam to stop as well. She gave him a hard look and Sam wondered if he said too much. Great, he thought. The whole freaking school was going to think Sam was a freak now. Sam could just imagine being ostracized in his classes. 

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets, slouching against the wall. “Look, never mind, okay? Forget I said anything,” Sam said. He would have to solve this mystery all on his own. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to this. Sam just wished it would be different here. He had high expectations when he moved to Kansas.

Anna surprised him though. “Wait, Sam. It’s not that I find you weird…well okay, maybe a little, but really, I was just surprised you brought that up because, well,” Anna paused, searching for the right words. Sam sucked in a deep breath. “You gotta promise not to tell anyone I told you this, even my brother. Got it?”

“Got it,” Sam echoed. He tried to control the excitement boiling up. 

“Okay, great. Well it did get cold earlier. See…I was going upstairs to look for my brother, Cas. Someone told me they thought they saw him going up here. I just wanted to check on him, you know? And then there was this…this breeze, I guess. It was really chilly. I could see my own breath and everything and it kinda freaked me the hell out. So I was going to head back down, figured I’d just wait for him at the bottom or something and when I turned around, well…that was when someone, I think, pushed me into the rail. Before I knew it I was being lifted up over it. God, I almost thought I was gonna die back there.”

“You didn’t though,” Sam said. 

Anna smiled. “Yeah I know. Because you saved me. Again, thanks for that.”

“Uh no problem.” Sam cleared his throat. “So you didn’t get to see who pushed you?”

Anna shook her head. “No.”

By this point Sam was almost positive it was the spirit. But why would it target Anna? There could be a number of reasons really. Sam wished he knew who this spirit was. If he could somehow manage to talk to it, maybe he could find out what it was doing here and put it to rest once and for all. Sam sighed wishing he had gotten a different ability instead. Being able to see ghosts really, really sucked.

“You probably think I’m crazy now, huh? I swear though, it’s all true,” Anna said pleading with her eyes for Sam to understand.

“Trust me. I’m the last person in the world that would think that,” Sam assured her, placing a gentle hand on Anna’s shoulder. He watched as Anna sagged in relief.

The two made their way down to the living room. The music was blaring from the stereos again and aside from the occasional ‘are you okay, Anna’ from some of the people that knew Anna and claimed to be her friend, the party continued without interruption. Sam still had to figure out where the spirit was now. Unfortunately spirits could possess people so it could be anyone here. It might also not be here if Sam managed to scare it away. Sam was stumped.

The party continued well past eleven and Sam was thinking of heading out before midnight hit. Sam sipped his water as Anna talked to a few friends nearby. Sam was pretty sure the only reason Anna was staying close by was because she was still scared from her near death and really, who could blame her?

Just as Sam figured it was time to head out, dropping the empty water bottle into the trash, a boy with dark hair and blue eyes made his way over to him. He was shorter than Sam but held himself with a confidence that Sam only saw in seniors. The only person that seemed to walk with a slight slouch, his head down, was Dean.

“I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister’s life tonight,” the boy said, his voice an octave lower than Sam’s.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You’re Cas?”

“Castiel,” Cas corrected. “My real name is Jimmy Novak but most my friends and family call me Castiel.”

Sam raised his hands, backing off. “Right. Castiel then. Sorry, Anna, said your name was Cas so I just figured…right. Shutting up now.” He paused before adding, “My name’s Sam Wesson.”

Cas nodded, a knowing look on his face. “Anna told me.” 

“Right,” Sam said. He wasn’t sure what else to say at this point. Sam glanced down to his watch. His parents expected him back before midnight. “Well it’s no problem. Tell Anna I’ll uh see her tomorrow. I’ve gotta go now. My parents expect me back soon.”

Cas cocked his head slightly. “Of course. I’ll be sure to tell her.”

“Yeah, okay. Bye then,” Sam said before slipping out.

He sighed as the door closed behind him. Truth be told Cas sort of creep Sam out. It was dark out now, gray clouds looming over the moon. Sam could barely make out the outlines of a dozen cars parked out here. He pulled out his cell to call Ash to pick him up. Sam met Ash in AP Cal. The guy was a freaking genius and was pretty chill. Even though Ash liked to sleep in class, he still managed to solve every problem he was given without breaking a sweat.

It annoyed the hell out of Singer but amused Sam greatly.

Before Sam could get to the contacts page, however, something rammed into him. “Shit!” Sam startled, falling flat on his face on the lawn just outside the house, his cell knocked from his hand. Whatever, whoever, was on top of him was heavy. Sam tried to get up on his hands and knees but the other person was stronger and shoved his face back down. Sam could taste dirt in his mouth, could smell the freshly trimmed grass. “Get…the fuck off,” he gasped.

“No can do,” an achingly familiar voice whispered into his ear.

Sam’s eyes widened in realization. “D-Dean?” Sam started to struggle harder. “Dude, what the fuck? Get off!”

Dean laughed but didn’t move. Instead he pressed down even harder. “Dude, how ‘bout no? You fucked with my plan earlier, drawing all that unwanted attention when I was oh so close in having her. So you know what I decided? You’ll just have to do in her place.”

Sam’s breathing picked up. “You’re the spirit…”

“Yeah…I am,” Dean said. 

Suddenly Sam felt something sharp pressed to his throat. He looked down to see a glint of silver. “Wanna know a little secret, just between you and me, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me that!” Sam snapped before he could help himself.

Dean barked a laugh. It chilled Sam to the bone. Leaning down closer, Dean said, “I like killing people, especially annoying squirts like you or her. It ain’t like anybody is gonna miss a loud, rambunctious punk in a town like this anyway.”

“Dean! You gotta fight it, man,” Sam pleaded now understanding he was dealing with the worst kind of spirit out there. “Come on. I know you’re still in there somewhere. Fight it!”

“Shhh, shhh. You’re wasting your breath, kid. Deano ain’t coming back,” Dean whispered, pressing the knife deeper. Sam could feel blood oozing a trail down his throat. “Just lay still, just like this for me. That’s a good boy.”


End file.
